


Matriarch of the Dark

by JinxedAva



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua and Heartless, Aqua realizes she enjoys sex, Aqua starts to fuck Heartless for fun, Bestiality, Disney, Game: Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, It'd be a shame if something ruined it, Nice body Aqua, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Rape, Square Enix - Freeform, no seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAva/pseuds/JinxedAva
Summary: The Realm of Darkness can be awfully lonely with how often one can be confused with time’s passage. Aqua wasn’t sure herself if she had been trapped in the dark for days—or even weeks. Time definitely flowed differently, that was certain. But one thing definitely flowed normally; Aqua’s urges.Even a Keyblade Master needs a way to destress and relieve themselves, and as Aqua would soon find out, her methods are a bit more unorthodox.This story/smut takes place directly after the battle with the Dark Hide, and the sexual stuff picks up directly after Aqua sees the Castle of Dreams. Lewd warning. So you know, don't cry when you realize what this story is about.





	1. Dark Hide

Aqua couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Had she been in the Realm of Darkness so long that the worlds had fallen to darkness? She could have sworn that the Castle of Dreams had been saved from darkness after both her friend's visits as well as her own. Aqua collapsed to her knees and felt her breath get caught in her throat. Every passing moment in this hellhole, all for what? For the worlds to fall? 

As soon as Aqua was ready to turn back and continue her mourning she heard an all too familiar growl, and the clinking of metal chains. She glared as she summoned the Master Defender, screaming and swinging the blade towards the noise as a large fireball shot out and slammed into the chest of the creature she swore she had slain.

The Dark Hide, a denizen of darkness.

The Dark Hide had the body of a dog, but it’s soul—if it even had one—was black as the night sky that showered these lands in eternal darkness. Along the sides and top of its head jutted out marrow spikes that glowed with the essence of darkness. The beasts’ claws were sharp and could have easily torn Aqua to bits had she not heard the chains that were shackled on its two front paws. This beast reeked of darkness, just as her friend Terra had when Xehanort took his body. That meant it must be slain in order to free the captive heart, assuming it had one. 

The moment the Firaga spell nailed the Dark Hide it yelped and fell onto it’s back, it’s paws swiping at the air in front of it in a pitiful attempt to make itself feel better. Aqua, on the other hand, had had enough of the beast. Aqua stormed towards the monster and jumped onto its chest, slamming her weapon across the Dark Hide’s body several times to ensure that it would stay down. This resulted in several loud, ear-shattering yelps from the animal that even sounded reminiscent of a grown dog. Aqua huffed and panted as sweat beaded down her forehead. Everything was starting to take a toll on the poor woman. But nonetheless, she could finally ensure this monster would never hurt anyone ever again.

“My name is Master Aqua… Now, begone-“

Aqua froze.

What was rubbing against her back?

Aqua’s eyes widened and she blushed furiously as she could somewhat hear the wild thrashing of the Dark Hide’s tail behind her. It couldn’t be… Aqua turned around and her face flushed a shade of red as she saw what was rubbing against her. Standing on-end directly behind her was the erect, purple-red canine cock of the Dark Hide. Aqua wasn’t sure what she should be feeling. Fear? Disgust? Curiosity? What she did know, was that her curiosity was the most prominent emotion right now. She shot a quick glare at the Dark Hide, pointing her keyblade directly at the monster's throat to cut it in case the Dark Hide tried anything.

Aqua—despite her thoughts screaming at her to kill the beast—turned her body around so that she was facing the large canine cock. She gagged in disgust at the sight of the length, but she didn’t turn away. Instead, her body froze and she could feel an extremely familiar feeling coursing throughout her body.

Lust.

Aqua had standards just as any human would, but it had felt like ages since she had actually had something like a cock inside of her. The feeling wasn’t foreign to her, she even had several toys she kept hidden back home for whenever she was stressed from training. And even now just thinking of those toys was making her womanhood quiver. Was Aqua really considering playing with this… thing? She bit her lip anxiously and she looked back and forth between the Dark Hide and its cock. She no longer had a rational train of thought, she just knew that her fingers weren’t doing the trick anymore.

“You listen here and you listen good monster. I’m going… I’m going to relieve myself with this thing. If you so much as move, I won’t hesitate to shoot you with another Firaga ball. Understand?”

The Dark Hide didn’t make a single noise as it cocked its head to the side. It seemed to somewhat understand Aqua judging by how cooperative it was being. But at the same time, it panted eagerly as it had an idea of what was to come. And just as it expected, the Dark Hide’s patience was rewarded by seeing the Keyblade Master strip off her pale purple straps and her sleeveless shirt.

“Good boy…”

Aqua sighed as her ample breasts were exposed to the cold and dead air of the darkness, a chill rushing down her spine as she hooked her leg around the front side of the cock. Aqua hesitated every so often, but soon enough she was pulling her body against the nearly two-foot long length of the Dark Hide. Her breasts were squeezing around the sides of the length, rubbing up and down in a small rhythm as Aqua’s tongue shyly licked across the rough and veiny cock head. 

The Dark Hide was visibly excited, kicking its hind leg repeatedly. Aqua knew she said she’d hurt the beast if it so much as moved an inch, but she figured this was okay. Aqua closed her eyes and focused on pleasing herself, grinding her now soaked shorts against the hot dog cock. Aqua had a feeling the dog was wafting pheromones from its body. As much as she hated to admit it she knew she wanted this, despite knowing how bad this was.

Her arm—the one holding her Keyblade more specifically—shook along with the rest of her body. She was gradually feeling weak in her knees, likely due to her quickly approaching orgasm. Aqua bit her lip and stifled a low moan as she ground her womanhood against the dog cock. Her tongue no longer poked shyly along the cock head, rather, it was swirling around the head and licking just about every inch, leaving a thin layer of drool in its wake.

One thing she was quick to notice was a translucent liquid gathering around the tip of the cock. It was black, and filled the air with the scent of what she could only assume were more pheromones. Aqua’s cheeks burned as her tongue gently ran along the slit of the cock, licking at the foggy black liquid for a quick taste. It wasn’t anything too great, but it definitely had a somewhat bitter taste to it. Aqua closed her lips on the top of the cock and started to suck gently, swirling her tongue around the slit for another sampling of the monster’s cum. Once again she hated to admit that she might have enjoyed the taste of the monster’s cum.

Just as the monster had beforehand, Aqua whined in need of release. Her hips were no longer under her own—at least sanely—control as they had started to thrust against the cock in front of it. Aqua’s shorts were seeping juices that dripped down the length of the cock, pooling below her. And with one sudden jolt throughout her entire body Aqua there her head back, slapping her hand over her mouth as she suppressed a scream she didn’t want anyone or anything to hear; a scream of ecstasy. Aqua’s body twitched violently as she arched her back, squirting through the thin fabric of her shorts and all over the cock of the Dark Hide. She whined lustfully as her body calmed down, her pussy craving an extra push, another craving for the doggy cock in front of her.

Aqua bit her lip fretfully, her mind trying to force her to halt any further action against the Dark Hide. But her body acted on its own, and inside she was wanting this to happen oh so badly. Aqua shakily stripped her shorts off, finally leaving herself in nothing more than her stockings and the cloth that adorned her arms. She easily mounted the length, pressing the head against her soaked womanhood. She humped against it slowly, eyeing the Dark Hide as she whispered softly.

“Good boy…~ Don’t move a muscle…!”

Aqua hissed as she slid the head past her pussy lips, the first five inches having easily slid into her thanks to her lubricant-like drool and cum. She wasn’t sure how thick this cock was—it was definitely large in size and girth—but she knew for a fact she’d have trouble taking half of it. She couldn’t even take her own dildo without having to ease herself down for ten minutes, so this could either be a long or short ride depending on the Dark Hide’s cooperation. Aqua sighed and slid another four inches inside, personally believing that this wouldn’t be as hard as she initially thought.

Oh, how wrong she would feel in the coming minutes.

Aqua, despite her specific orders towards the beast below her, hadn’t been paying attention to the hound's reactions to her constant teasing and pleasuring of the dog’s cock. The Dark Hide yipped excitedly and bucked its hips playfully, forcing Aqua to take the full two feet of the cock against her will. Aqua screamed as she felt the length stab past the entrance to her womb, forcing an orgasm out of her as her cum sprayed all over the Dark Hide’s tummy. Aqua had several tears going down her face due to the sudden pain of her pussy being spread wide open. She twitched softly, yet despite her sudden pain, she was feeling immense pleasure. She wasn’t moving, and because of this the Dark Hide grew impatient and decided it was time to take initiative. Aqua, being the usually smart and rational thinker she was, noticed the look the Dark Hide was giving her.

“W-Wait, don’t-!”

Aqua screamed out in euphoria once more as the fat doggy cock speared her cunt and spread her wide open. The Dark Hide started to pound in and out of Aqua’s cunt, the scent of sex and pheromones filling the usually cold and empty air. Aqua was screaming out in mixed feelings, but even she knew that the most prominent emotion was bliss. Her tongue hanged out of her mouth as she yelped and moaned lewdly, starting to thrust her hips against the force of the massive cock inside of her. The Dark Hide’s tail was wagging everywhere, showing just how happy the monster was feeling. It no longer lusted for the wielder’s heart; it lusted for her body.

The Dark Hide was pounding into Aqua mercilessly, it's black precut dripping down its length and signifying that its climax was drawing near. Every thrust into Aqua resulted in her tummy bloating outwards from the sheer force of the cock impaling her. Every thrust was met with her chest shooting forward then retracting back, only for the cycle to repeat until Aqua came once more. That very moment, that final thrust… was her breaking point. With one last buck of the monster’s hips, it forced its length as far as it could go, notifying Aqua with what was happening.

“Don't cum inside, I don't-!"

Aqua screamed out and instinctively brought her hand down to her clit, flicking and rubbing it furiously with the palm of her hand. The moment she squirted her cum the Dark Hide showed his desire and howled into the cold of the night, its thick cock pulsing inside of Aqua before shooting string after hot string of its thick black seed into Aqua. It howled loudly as Aqua there her head back, feeling her womb expand from the excessive amount of cum entering her. She stood for a few minutes on the length, gagging and moaning as the scent of the cum filled her lungs. She absolutely despised it, but at the same time, she loved every moment she was left on the length. Eventually, the Dark Hide’s cock softened and slid out of Aqua, resulting in her falling to her back on the ground and groaning in pain as cum spilled from her pussy.

Moments later the monster sat up and walked up to Aqua. Was this it? Now that it had used her was it going to finish her off and steal her heart away? Aqua winced and covered her face, expecting the worse to happen before she felt a warm and wet tongue lick across her entire body followed by a giddy yipping sound from the Dark Hide. It nuzzled Aqua momentarily before running off into the night, leaving her to be drenched in her own sweat and the Dark Hide's thick black cum.

“Thank Kingdom Hearts…”

Aqua sighed before something hit her like a brick. She had sex. She had sex with that denizen of darkness! She fucked an animal. Why did she do that!? Aqua suddenly realized another thing. That beast came inside of her. Nearly four gallons of black, creamy semen was splashing inside of her womb.

“N-No way…”

Aqua feared for the worst, hoping it wasn’t possible she’d get pregnant from the rough fucking. She brushed the thought aside in a sense to try and comfort herself mentally, believing it to be impossible to be impregnated by something like a creature of the dark. After Aqua regained her strength she stood up, hissing softly as her back popped and her body quivered. Black cum oozed out of her and dripped down her legs. She would surely feel that in the morning if the morning were to ever come here in the Realm of Darkness. She groaned and hobbled off to a safe place to sleep for the night, picking up her clothing on the way there.

Never did she think she needed to close her eyes and see the comforting embrace of the dark of sleep in her life.


	2. Shadows

Chapter 2 - Shadows

Aqua groaned as she trailed through the large town located in the Castle of Dreams. She had never been here due to it not being an area of interest at the time of her current mission, but even now she didn’t find it as enjoyable as she initially thought it would be. It was obviously because the town was lifeless and cold. She wondered if happy families populated these old buildings. She wondered if Children littered the streets, playing until the sunset was on the horizon. She wondered if all of these empty carts were once filled with food which vendors sold for profit.

“All of this wandering, and I still can’t get away from this darkness…”

Aqua felt nearly on the verge of tears. She’d never truly get to see real light again, would she? As Aqua pondered her options—things to do to get by if she was truly trapped in the darkness—she could’ve sworn she’d seen movement from the corner of her eye. When she whipped around and readied a spell, she was disappointed to see that there was nothing more than another dark and empty building.

An empty building; that spurred a thought. What happened to the people that populated world’s that fell to the darkness? Did they die, and get stuck in some sort of purgatory? Or maybe they immediately lost their hearts and were forced to go to Kingdom Hearts itself? Aqua figured it’d be best to not dwindle on such a trivial question, knowing that if she continued to be lost in her thoughts she’d be ambushed and likely hurt in the meantime. 

Aqua soon reached a part of the town that housed a small plaza, with a fountain adorned in the center of it. It truly looked beautiful, but it looked frozen in time as well. There was water, but it was frozen in the air. Wait, water!? Aqua hadn’t had a drink in so long that she felt as if she’d die of thirst! Aqua hurried to the fountain and slipped her hand inside, sipping from the water for what felt like ages, which was in actuality only about five minutes. There was truly no sense of time in the Realm of Darkness, and the time-bound fountain was evidence enough. Aqua did something she hadn’t done in so long after her long-needed drink. Smile.

Water was one of her few sources of comfort, her only source of health. At least at the moment. She hadn’t had much luck finding food, as the most she could find were berries that are on bushes in the forest’s outside of the castle-town. She had the keyblade of her master, thankfully, but what would he think of her now, being trapped here in the dark? How would he react when he finds out she had sex with a creature of the darkness? She could picture him now.

“Aqua, as a master you should know better than to stoop to such a level. Have you no shame?”

She felt a lone tear leave her eye as she smiled, shaking the thought away. She spoke meekly, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“H-He wouldn’t really say that… The master would comfort me… Try to cheer me up, make me smile too. It’s just the darkness making me think like that. I must not-“

Aqua gasped as she suddenly heard a loud bang. It sounded somewhat metallic, and it only sounded a few feet from her. She whipped around, spotting a large trash can in the corner of the plaza. Definitely more than a few feet away, it was more like four or five yards actually. She shakily summoned her keyblade as she slowly approached the trash can. It was shaking and thrashing back and forth, and it was quite spooky actually with the dim lighting of the lamps that dotted the streets. She reached a hand forward and lifted the closed lid, looking at nothing as she rose an eyebrow.

“What was making that noise…?”

The moment Aqua finished her sentence she was met with a pair of glowing, beady eyes. Whatever it was lunged at her, clawing her cheek as it landed a few feet from her. Aqua’s cheek bled slightly as she cupped it, wiping away the blood as she eyed her assailant. She growled and grit her teeth—it was nothing more than a mere Shadow (which she named that way so she could differentiate between different monsters) that had attacked her! She yelled and shot a Thundaga spell, killing it on the spot. The moment the Shadow faded away her cheek started to burn severely. Something was different about that Shadow.

Something she had failed to realize was that ever since her more than… unwomanly choice encounter with the Dark Hide, the monsters had been ignoring her. Hiding from her perhaps. That Shadow was the first thing she had seen in ages! Aqua groaned and wiped her cheek once more, unaware of the dark scent that the Shadow had tagged her with to alert other monsters about her location for the time being. Even if it was temporary, all it would take was for once Shadow to mark her once more. But again, Aqua wasn’t aware of the situation herself.

“Dang it!”

Aqua yelled in frustration as she kicked the trash can aside. She rubbed her cheek once more as she searched through her pockets. She knew for a fact that she had fallen down here with most of the inventory from her journey across the worlds. Aqua fished a small potion from her pocket before dipping her finger in the container, rubbing the green liquid on her cheek as the cut slowly healed up. She figured she may as well clean her face up, seeing as it still stung a bit from the now gone cut. She walked back to the fountain and kneeled down, leaning forward and splashing her face with some water.

Unbeknownst to Aqua, a Shadow had already closed in on her location. This meant others were to show up soon. The Shadow sunk into the ground, turning into, quite literally, a shadow. It crept up to Aqua and reformed above ground, wasting no time in lunging at Aqua and attaching itself to her rear and burying its face against her ass. The moment Aqua felt something rubbing against her rear she blushed furiously and screamed, whirling around and assuming it was just something touching her. Sadly, it was attached to her. She snapped her head to look at… a Shadow. She glared and summoned her keyblade, getting ready to swat the monster away before noticing the way it was looking at her.

Those beady, luminescent eyes. Those beady, lust-filled eyes. She knew them all to well from the beast that she had… well… fornicated with. Aqua yelled and swung her weapon towards the creature… but never hit it. She stopped. She froze up, actually as she saw the pitiful look the Shadow was giving her. It.. wasn’t hurting her, at least not from what she could tell. It seemed more like an excited and needy child that craved it’s mother’s attention if anything. It wasn’t the most accurate simile, but it was still true. Was she really considering letting this Shadow do what it wanted? The only thing pushing Aqua to let it do so was the fact that it had been a while since her meeting with the Dark Hide. And since then, her desires have burnt more often than she would have liked. Aqua looked around briefly before sighing, prying the Shadow from her rear and holding it up by its neck. It wasn’t even trying to attack her! She hung her head in defeat from the look it gave her.

“…Fine. Come on…”

Aqua walked off to an alley nearby, stepping down before sitting down against a wall and stripping off her shorts and underwear. She spread her legs and looked away shamefully as she noticed the eyes of the Shadow dart back and forth from her face to her now exposed womanhood.

“Don’t just stare, I’m giving you permission…”

Aqua had entirely forgotten that the Shadow had been attached to her rear with its face in her ass beforehand, so she nearly screamed out in embarrassment as she felt the Shadow run up and bury it faces back between her asscheeks. She bit her lip and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet, her other hand clenching the Shadow’s head instinctively. Instincts. They were the only thing keeping Aqua alive all this time, yet here they were telling her body to let this thing have it’s fun with her. And now she felt something in her ass-

Wait.

Why in the world was there something in her ass? And why did it feel so good?

Aqua grit her teeth as she felt something slithering and sliding around inside of her ass, cocking her head to get a good look at the Shadow as she realized that he was sticking it’s long, purple, cord-like tongue into her ass. She whined as her hands slid up her stomach and cupped her breasts, massaging them gently. She wanted to yell at the Shadow that her ass wasn’t for anything sex-related, it was solely meant for using the bathroom!

A crimson blush crossed Aqua’s face as she felt the tongue reach deep inside of her ass. It was as if something was punching right through her! Despite Aqua’s pleasure, she still wondered why the Shadow went for her ass rather than her pussy. Sure, she had some more noticeable features compared to that of other women, but an ass is meant for… She didn’t want to remind herself right now, as gross as it was just thinking about it.

Next thing she knew, Aqua was closing her legs around the Shadow and pulling it against her, squealing every so often as she felt it’s tongue explore and rub every inch of her asshole roughly. Perhaps her asshole could also be used for sex? It definitely felt good, that was for sure. Aqua would soon throw her head back and cum all over the head of the Shadow, whining with want and need as she panted softly. She felt the tongue inside of her stop moving though, and when she looked down the Shadow was just staring at her.

“Are… Are you done already?”

Aqua raised an eyebrow and extended her hand out, petting the Shadow gently as she heard it purr softly, almost like a cat. She nearly squealed from how cute it was, despite the monster’s usually rough and monstrous behavior. It looked down the alley as its antennae stood up on attention as if it had heard something. Aqua leaned over and looked down the alley, seeing more Shadow’s running down the path. She felt all of the color drain from her skin as she eyed the Shadows. There were five more to be exact—which added to a total of six—and they all eyed every inch of her body. Was she really going to let them all have fun with her body…?

Yes. She was. She actually loved the innocent, rough yet cute squirming of the Shadows. They were genuinely cute to watch since they were so eager to try and please her. Or at least that’s what it seemed like they were trying to do. She sighed in defeat, a smile creeping across her face as she held her arms out as if to invite the group to do as they pleased. And just like that Aqua felt one tongue in her ass, one inside of her pussy, another playing with her clit, and a pair playing with her nipples. 

That left only one, which was actually the one that had tongued her ass not even a minute ago. What told her it was the same Shadow? One of its antennae was crooked and hung off the side of its head limply while the other hung forwards in front of it’s face. The others had antennae that hung only in front of their faces, which made the first Shadow easy to pick out. It cocked it’s head at her curiously, making her realize something. Every hole and spot on her body—at least the ones she could think of—was taken by its friends. That only left…

“Here, come on.”

The Shadow perked up and stared at Aqua intently as she reached for the Shadow and picked it up. It was near weightless, surprisingly so she wouldn’t struggle in holding him up for the duration of this group tongue-fuck. She saw no harm in letting the Shadow kiss her. She pecked her lips on the Shadow’s head invitingly as she left her mouth cracked open, licking her lips as she waited patiently for the Shadow to catch on. And just like she planned, the Shadow perks up before shooting its tendril-like tongue into her mouth. It swirled around and lapped at every crook and corner of her mouth, earning several soft moans from Aqua.

Every Shadow was trying it’s hardest to use their tongues on Aqua. Her cunt seeped and glistened with both her juices and the saliva the Shadow’s secreted. The tongue inside of her cunt poked and licked every inch of her walls, occasionally brushing against her several soft spots and causing her to jump from the sudden rushes of pleasure. Her clit was swollen and twitched lightly as the Shadow licking it playfully bit and flicked it with his teeth and tongue. Her clit looked red now rather than the soft pink that colored the folds of her pussy. Her ass even felt just as stimulated as it had beforehand, resulting in her humping the Shadow’s licking her ass and cunt near-furiously. Her nipples felt like they were in pure bliss, as they stood erect front the sheer pleasure from the assault on her bosom. The Shadow’s attached to her chest licked, sucked, and bit at her nipples eagerly like newborns looking to get milk from their mother.

Aqua whined and cooed in pleasure, humping the Shadow’s between her legs and arching her back to further press her breasts against the two eager Shadow’s attached to her chest. Aqua was visibly excited as her body twitched and her juices pooled beneath her. Aqua was about ready to call it quits before she was treated to both a gross yet good feeling surprise: the feeling of a tongue sliding down and ravaging her throat. Aqua’s eyes rolled back into her head as she gagged and drooled uncontrollably. These Shadow’s were ravaging ever inch of her body or at least every inch they could touch sexually. Aqua growled softly as she came forcibly, only for the movements of the Shadow’s to hasten to the point her body was trembling. Aqua should be hating this! She should be trying to kill these Shadow’s and make them pay for even touching her!

…

……

………

But she couldn’t. She didn’t even want to. She couldn’t consider it even if she felt like doing so. Honest to Kingdom Hearts, she was actually enjoying every moment of this heated session. Her body felt like it was in bliss, and her mind was on cloud-nine as her body ached and craved more from these Shadows. It was no longer only her body wanting it. It was her mind, and even her heart as well. Aqua’s eyelids fluttered closed, barely being cracked open as she came harshly, her fluids spraying all over the Shadow’s between her legs and even going as far as to squirt and paint the wall opposite of herself in her cum.

Aqua couldn’t take it anymore. Her body was starting to ache for more.

She spent another five minutes letting the Shadows go to town as she pried each and every one of them off of her one by one. She hiccuped softly as she covered her mouth and blushed, feeling somewhat embarrassed. She gave each Shadow a quick pat on the head before standing up and grabbing the clothing she had stripped off. She walked down the alleyway, earning several confused looks from the Shadows aside from one. That one Shadow in particular just so happened to be the first Shadow climbing onto and nestling itself on her shoulder. She would definitely have to give this little one a name, he seemed friendly and really loving. But for now, she needed to move this group to somewhere a bit more spacious, meaning she’d take these boys to the plaza to continue the fun. She looked back and beckoned the other five Heartless to follow her, smiling lovingly.

“Follow me. I have something I think you’ll all enjoy very, very much…”

As soon as Aqua had left the alley’s entrance, she immediately notices yet another Shadow to her right. The others were definitely following in suit of her, but this one didn’t seem to notice her. If it did, it was seemingly shy judging from how it had started to back away. From what she knew, just being friendly to these Shadows was the way into their hearts, if they even had any in them. Aqua smiled anxiously as she extended her arms as if to beckon the Shadow to join her and what she assumed were its friends. That small act of kindness was all it took for the Shadow to lunge into her arms and allow her to carry it. The Shadows quick reaction to her was somewhat heartwarming, earning a small chuckle from Aqua.

She realized something once more. She was actually happy and content with these creatures. She had been killing their kind since she had been trapped here, but now she was treating them as if they were close family and friends. Her mind was definitely at war with itself, considering that these things could very easily turn their claws at her and shred her to pieces. Aqua would shake the thought away as she took the others to the area by the fountain. Now the fun could truly begin.

Aqua patted the ground by her, which ended with two Shadows walking forth impatiently. Aqua didn’t care however, she needed two after all if she was going to have both her ass and pussy filled. She reached out and laid the two down, making a gesture for them not to move before she stood above the two and squatted, knowing that the two were now hard. She wasn’t going to ask how they suddenly had cocks though, it wasn’t important. She bit her lip and lowered herself onto their lengths, hissing as she took them both to their hilts. Now the rest was up to the other Shadows, which only took a few seconds. One Shadow jumped up to her head and hugged her face, rubbing its cock against her mouth as if to beg for entrance. Even her hands were taken and were being used to pump two of the Shadows’ lengths. Another had hugged her chest and had started to use her clothed breasts as a way to jerk itself off. Aqua smiled before realizing that there were still two Shadows with nowhere to go. Now she had to think hard, but before she could even retreat to her thoughts her mouth was filled the Shadow’s cock. The two unattended Shadows suddenly formed erections, which came from small slits between their legs.

“So that’s where they came from,” was Aqua’s immediate thought. The two suddenly ran behind her and climbed up Aqua’s backside, their cocks pushing at Aqua’s shoulders. What were those two trying to do? Suddenly she felt the odd wet feeling of their cocks pushing between her arm and chest, resulting in the two using her armpits to pump themselves. It was… odd. Yet weirdly enough it actually felt pleasurable. At least to Aqua—who knew what those two felt about this?

Aqua moaned as she deep throated the length in her mouth, gagging and running her tongue along every inch of the Shadow’s prick as it stabbed at the back of her throat harshly. The cock tasted somewhat bittersweet for some reason, sort of like a tart or berry. It was intoxicating that was for sure since Aqua was already throating the cock merely because of how much she enjoyed its taste. The Shadow purred softly as Aqua started to gently grind her teeth on the length, earning her a taste of the Shadow’s bitter precum. It didn’t taste terrible but it wasn’t the best-tasting thing. It tasted sort of like the scent of darkness if that made any sense. The precut dripped down and stuck to her throat, filling both her mouth and nose with its odd scent.

Aqua suddenly yelped as she deepthroated the cock, the feeling of the Shadows bucking into her ass and pussy at the same time capturing her attention for the time being as they both thrust into her wildly as well as out of sync. Each time she was thrust into she could either feel a cock punching at the entrance to her womb, occasionally going as far as pushing past it just barely. And the Shadow fucking her ass had managed to reach further than she ever wished she could, resulting in her ass clenching around the length. Her cunt had started to drip with her fluids once more, pooling onto the two horny beasts beneath her, showing just how much bliss her body was feeling.

Next was the feeling of two vigorous cocks sliding back and forth against the palm of her open hand. Aqua figured she should give the two what they wanted so she closed her hands and started to pump them, jackhammering their dicks until she could see them twitching and clawing at her hands eagerly. 

Aqua hummed happily as she moved her body in rhythm against every single one of the Shadows’ movements. Or at least to the best of her power. She felt precum staining her armpits—something odd she both enjoyed yet couldn’t understand being used for sexual acts—and dripping down her sides. She even felt precut dripping down her knuckles and pooling slightly in the palm of her hand. They were all close, and she knew this. Aqua wanted to feel the rush of excitement as they’d drench her body with their cum, she wanted to feel it splashing around inside of her, she needed to get a proper taste!

Then it came; the moment she had been waiting for. Each of the Shadows let out loud groans and hisses as they started to empty themselves both onto and within her. Her womb and ass started to fill to the brim with creamy white spunk, resulting in her tummy ballooning out slightly.

Her armpits were suddenly stained with cum as she had wanted, and it even started to drip down her arms and sides as she shuddered from the warmth—warmth being a feeling she hadn’t felt in quite some time—and stickiness of the seed. And finally, she had gotten a taste of their semen. It flooded down her throat like a tsunami as she made sure to swallow each and every drop of the Shadow’s cum and savor its taste. Once they had all emptied themselves they pulled away and would run off into the endless night. As much as she detested the dark, Aqua was somewhat sad to see all of them go.

Well, not all of them. One had stayed with her.

The Shadow with the crooked antenna had stayed behind to be with her. It wasn’t even trying to have sex with her, yet it still had a rock hard erection. It seemed like it had taken a liking to her. “Maybe he’d like a reward” was Aqua’s initial thought.

“Would you like help with that?”

The Shadow snapped its head to look at her, turning around to eye her as it cocked its head. Aqua then spread her legs, which was all the Shadow needed to know that it had permission. It slid it’s length into Aqua’s cunt, causing some of the cum to seep out and drip down onto the stone pathway. Aqua moaned softly as she felt its cock spear through the seed and easily stab past her womb, earning the Shadow the feeling of her cum spraying all over its small body. Aqua closed her legs around the Shadow and rubbed the back of its head lovingly as she felt him vigorously slam in and out of her. This one had a bigger cock than the other’s, that was obvious just by the fact it was raping her pussy with what had to be a thirteen-inch cock. Aqua bit her lip as she felt his cum—although it was definitely quick—and add onto the cum already inside of her. She giggled tiredly as she pried him from her pussy, holding him close to her face as she spent the next two minutes licking its delicious cock clean of cum and sweat. Once it was cleaned it had gone back down, making Aqua feel satisfied as she set the Shadow down only for him to climb onto her shoulder.

“Are you wanting to… to stay with me?”

Aqua spoke softly, scratching the Shadow’s chin as it visibly nodded and purred in agreement. It looked like her journey in the Realm of Darkness wouldn’t be as lonely as she believed it to be. She giggled and held the Shadow like a mother would a newborn baby, standing up and throwing her clothes onto her shoulder as she walked off with the Shadow cradled in her arms.

“I suppose you’d like a name?”

Aqua was mentally beating herself still, not able to believe that she was keeping a murderous monster let alone actually naming it. Aqua started to name off names from the top her head, going through a small list.

“Arc?” The Shadow shook it’s head no.

“Lightning?” The Shadow shook its head no once more.

Aqua knew she’d have to think about it for a bit, so she stopped walking and focused, closing her eyes as she lost herself in a train of thought. Eventually, one name came to mind as she gasped softly, turning the Shadow to have him look at her.

“How about Storm?”

The Shadow perked up and nodded furiously in agreement as it had beforehand when asked about staying with this strange woman, his golden eyes beaming with joy. He was visibly happy from the idea, so Aqua knew his name would be Stormy from now on. Aqua chuckled and resumed her walk. If she was going to stay here in the dark, she may as well find somewhere suitable to live. And that wouldn’t be very difficult with all of the presumably empty houses that lined the towns. Aqua thought for a moment that it would be disrespectful, but at the same time, she knew nobody would ever know she was there.

Soon enough, Aqua had found a perfect place to stay. And just as luck would have it there was a fridge with several items in it as well as a few cabinets with seed packets here and there. Looks like life wasn’t such a bitch after all. Luck might as well be on her side now!

And for the first time in a while, Aqua felt a strong sense of pride in herself. Sure she was being dragged down by the thought that she had yet again submitted to creatures of the dark—and trust her, she knew it would haunt her for a while—but she knew life would get easier.

Now, she felt at ease in the warmth of her new, likely permanent home.


	3. The Soldier Squadron

It had been only what Aqua could’ve assumed were hours since her last encounter with the group of Shadows. She figured out a name for their species: the Heartless. The vast majority she had slain beforehand had always popped a heart out of their body as they faded into darkness. And whenever those hearts were free, other Heartless would try and grab the heart before it could ascend to Kingdom Hearts, or wherever it was headed. Some Heartless, however, didn’t seem to carry hearts, like Shadows. The last Heartless she had seen drop a heart was a small armored one, about the size of a Shadow. And she named it appropriately: a Soldier.

Soldier’s actually only roamed areas either inside or directly outside of the nearby castle, from what Aqua could tell. She couldn’t ever bring herself to go inside however, due to how many she had seen either entering or exiting the building. Sure, the Heartless had been leaving her alone but they could very easily attack her still. Despite the more... loving encounter with those Shadows, a part of her was still afraid of being killed. It wasn’t even the Soldier itself that scared her! It was it’s bright red, seemingly blood covered claws. Well, she assumed they were covered in blood. But even if they were, where did the blood come from?

Aqua shuddered as she rocked back and forth in a chair she had found in the home she had recently taken to live in. She comforted herself by rocking the chair and gently petting her newfound friend, Storm, who had been resting in her lap ever since she had sat down. He was all curled up and asleep, which made Aqua wonder what made him feel so comfortable to sleep around and trust her—the person that had slain many of its kind—as if she were a well-known friend. Aqua started to wonder if she would ever get that comfortable around other Heartless besides Storm.

“I suppose I should search the castle for something… supplies maybe.”

Aqua wasn’t even sure what she needed to be looking for, but she had to set aside her fear of the Soldiers. Hell, she had fought creatures way scarier! She had fought the boy in the mask! She had stood up to a hired assassin of all things! No measly creature of the dark would scare her! Aqua sat up gently as not to wake her sleeping friend, rubbing his head gently as she picked him up and set him down on the nearby couch. Soon after she had prepped she had snuck out quietly, closing and locking the door with a time spell, keeping it locked in place—and time—until Aqua herself had removed the spell’s effects. Aqua put on a determined face and started to creep her way to the castle, inching closer and closer by the second as she looked around in case she was spotted.

The stone path was leading directly to the castle, so her trek was a bit easier rather than having to risk walking through the dark allies and running into who knows what. The castle somehow looked well lit, keeping the same glow it had when she was last here in the Realm of Light. Even the lamps that decorated the exterior windows and walkways of the castle were lit with a brilliant fire. They were frozen in time just like the fountain in the square though, so she wasn’t really surprised. As soon as Aqua neared the entrance she heard the giant clock above the castle strike, making her wonder how it was still working. And right after that, she heard a fire crackling. But when she turned around to look at the only fires in sight, they were still frozen in time.

“Odd… I could’ve sworn I heard the flames.”

Aqua stood hesitantly for a moment before dropping her curiosity and stepping inside the castle’s front doors, closing them behind her. Aqua whistled as she looked at the tall spires of granite and marble that decorated the entrance hall. She could’ve very easily came to live here after slaying the Soldiers, rather than living in a small home in the town. But, she’d much rather share a small home with a friendly face (in this case Storm), than wander the lifeless and empty halls of this castle. Aqua broke away from her thoughts and gasped as she spotted a Soldier, eyeing her from the other side of the hall. He was only three or four yards away from her yet he was just standing there, watching with an occasionally violent twitch in his body.

Aqua crept closer and closer until she was only a foot away from the Soldier. It wasn’t even attacking her. It simply stood there, looking at her with its beady golden eyes. And as soon as their stare-down had finished, the soldier walked past her without a care in the world, it’s scratched and shiny armor clanging as it walked down the hall to the entrance of the castle. Maybe these Heartless were just as friendly as the Shadows? Aqua sighed heavily in relief as she gripped her chest, glad to know she was safe to wander the castle. 

And just as she thought the halls were empty, void of all life outside of the occasional Solider as well as a new Heartless which she had simply named the Air Solider. It was quite literally just a soldier with wings and a different helmet since they ever shared the same armor and claws. And even then the Air Soldiers didn’t seem to want to mess with her either. However, as she explored the halls and rooms of the castle she couldn’t help but feel like she was being followed. Whenever she tried to listen to her surroundings she knew for a fact that she had heard the clanging of a Soldier’s armor. In all of the other cases, she assumed it was just another Soldier rounding the corner of waltzing down the hall she was in. All but this case…

“Who’s there!?”

Aqua whipped around and summoned her keyblade, shaking in fear of the unknown stalker. She knew for a fact nobody was in this castle with how many rounds she had done exploring for any extra rooms. Every room had been explored, all but the several bedrooms at the top of the castle, and the basement. And Aqua was definitely not going anywhere near an unlit basement in an already creepy castle. Even the aura this castle gave off was sinister and made Aqua’s skin crawl. 

Aqua was panting, all the color was gone in her face even due to how much anxiety was coursing throughout her body. She stayed as still as humanly possible, holding her weapon in a defensive position. As she stayed still she would see several Soldiers walking down the opposite end of the hall, only to run away when they saw her weapon. It looked as if even they feared her still, despite their comfort. She could sympathize well these creatures even more now as she saw it.

But Aqua wasn’t letting her guard down because of how she felt. She knew for a fact that something was following her, and she wasn’t going to be told or believe otherwise. She had to have stranded there for what had to have been five minutes patiently waiting for something, anything to happen. That’s when she heard the metal tap of a Soldier’s footsteps only a few inches in front of her. Aqua’s eyes widened as she screamed, slashing her weapon in front of her as she felt something heavy connect with the blade, only for that same thing to be sent flying down the hall and end up crashing against a small table holding some pottery. Aqua froze in fear as she processed that she was right. She actually hit something, something that was following her.

Without a word Aqua screamed in fear and cast Deep Freeze, blocking the other side of the off hall with a large wall of ice as she darted in the opposite direction. She ran past several Soldiers who had stopped to look back at her, giving her a confused look with a cock of their head. That’s when the ear-shattering crash of her ice magic being broken through was heard several halls over. Whatever it was had broken out of its icy prison, and it was already looking for Aqua. Aqua only had one place to run that she felt was safe, and that was the topmost room in the castle.

The prince’s room.

Aqua ran as sweat beaded down her face, storming through the halls and staircases until finally, she had reached the short hall that led straight into the bedroom she was looking for. But something odd made her slow down, albeit not by much. The door to the bedroom was wide open. It could’ve easily been written off as a coincidence, but every other room she had been to had its door closed or locked tight (until she had broken through that is), so why was this door and only this door open wide? She had no time to think, so she pushed the thought in the back of her head and rushed inside, closing the door quietly and quickly until locking it tight. She pressed her back to the door and slid down it, panting heavily as she caught her breath. She needed a Potion right now, she was absolutely drained of all her energy. She reached a trembling hand into her pocket and pulled the Potion out, downing it one quick gulp as she wiped her lip and calmed her breathing. Her mind was racing, her body was a shaking mess, her legs ached from fatigue. That was way too close for comfort, but Aqua knew she’d have to wait until she felt it was safe to leave.

Once Aqua had calmed down she had started to look around the room for anything she could plunder and take home for her own use. She had found several palettes of cloth in one drawer, which would definitely be useful for if her clothing ever got damaged. In another drawer, she had actually found a Hi-Potion and several stones she could use for future synthesis and melding—if she ever synthesized or melded again that is. The only other things she found that were noteworthy were some soft pillows she could take home to make her naps comfier, as well as a comforter than laid on the bed. The only other thing in here was… Some dresses? It seemed Cinderella and the prince had actually married or something of the sort. This was enough to make Aqua smile slightly, knowing that those two were likely safe and together. Hopefully.

Aqua walked over to the foot of the bed and bent over as she finished rolling the blanket up. Once she had pushed the bundled up comforter over the side of the bed to join the pile of stuff she had salvaged, that’s when it happened.

Aqua knew that the bedroom door had been wide open, and it hit her that she should've been more conscious about not staying alert.

The moment that the blanket made a thud against the pile of things she had made, she was knocked over the foot of the bed and pushed onto her knees. Aqua’s rear stuck out in the air as she nearly shrieked, only for her face to drain of all color and her body to lock up. There was nothing there, nothing was visibly pushing her down.

Her assailant was in the room with her.

The next thing she felt was something hot between her asscheeks, followed by the rough feeling of a hand against the back of her head as well as a rough-feeling hand against her ass. There was no way.

There was no absolute-fucking way.

She was not being raped again, there was no way in fucking hell that another Heartless was deciding to rape her!

Aqua was livid. Her face reddened as she glared back, struggling against her opponent as her hands desperately clawed at the bed behind her and what she assumed were the legs of the invisible attacker. Through her struggled cries of anger and screams for the monster—whatever it was—to stop the assault, a moan had managed to break past Aqua's lips. Why the hell was she enjoying this!? She was angry, she wanted to kill whatever was getting it’s gross and grubby hands on her! But here she was moaning like some common slut. Aqua gave up her resistance on accident, only for her somber silence to be spearheaded by a new feeling. Pain.

The moment Aqua had let her guard down her shorts were pulled down to her ankles and her ass was violently rammed by the cock of her foe. She screamed out in pain, the feeling of the monster’s cock going in dry causing tears to stream down her face until her eyes widened, realizing something. She had just come. She could actually feel her juices dripping down her legs, and the rough-dry feeling of the cock was replaced with a wet shlick-like noise she was all too familiar with. Aqua screamed out in pained grunts and pleasured growls as her ass was continuously rammed by the monster’s cock, her asshole tightening each and every time the tip of its massive length had stabbed at her deepest parts. Eventually, Aqua’s eyes had simply rolled back into her head and her mouth hung wide open, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she slumped over and pressed her cheek to the bed. 

Next thing she knew, her ass was being flooded with thick seed that filled her up to the brim, even going to the point that monster kept thrusting as its length pulling out every so often would cause semen to drip from her ass and onto the bedsheets. Suddenly the monster had revealed itself, and it was… a Soldier? No. It was bigger than the average Soldier, although not by much. It’s main difference was the the green color of it’s skin rather than the midnight blue the Soldiers were colored with.

Aqua coughed harshly as her stomach expanded, the stealthy Soldier flooding her ass with another load of it’s thick and hot cum. It was easy to just call this variant the Stealth Soldier as she found it extremely fitting. It’d be a shame that she’d be killing it as soon as she was able to move without any hindrance. She suddenly heard a sound she was all-too-familiar with, the sound of Heartless appearing.

She looked back and saw faint traces of black and purple darkness fading away, and in place of it were several Soldiers and Air Soldiers. Help had arrived! Aqua was safe since surely these Heartless were friendly enough to help her out.

…

Right?

Sadly, Aqua was wrong. It was now obvious that the Stealth Soldier had called upon its brethren merely to join in on it’s sick and twisted fun. This is what she gets for trusting these Soldiers rather than killing them on sight. Aqua knew this was all her fault, and now it had all came full-circle to mock her.

The group of Soldiers and Air Soldiers both walked and fluttered respectively to areas by Aqua, getting ready to claim their place in the oncoming orgy. Of course, she lazily hung open mouth as she was fucked, and the feeling of a Soldier’s ten-inch member filled her maw. Tears streamed down Aqua’s face as she was starting to be throatfucked by the Soldier, it’s clawed hands choking her slightly as others started to take their positions. One Soldier was laying down next to her and tearing her corset off (thankfully it was still in one piece) before chucking it to the other side of the room. Once it was off her left tit was taken into its mouth and was being bitten and sucked on by the Heartless as it stroked itself off. Her other tit was taken into the mouth of an Air Soldier who was flying upside down and jerking itself off as well. There was clearly one Air Soldier still, and it was trying to figure out a use for Aqua’s body. She had assumed that the Air Soldier would simply take her armpit as a Shadow had before it, but to both her surprise and genuine annoyance, the Air Soldier had taken a clump of her hair and wrapped it around its cock, jerking itself off with her deep-blue hair. That was somehow weirder than using her armpit! How was that even remotely satisfying!? Then again, why did she care? It was just another tool of sex for the Heartless if anything.

Aqua gagged softly as her ass was filled once more, her stomach expanding by a few inches as cum seeped from the cracks of her asshole and pooled below her and the Stealth Soldier. He certainly wasn’t too durable, but the Stealth Soldier had loads of cum stored in his ballsack. Aqua was ripped away from the safety of her thoughts as the Soldier raping her throat hooked it’s clawed fingers in her nose, almost like a hook, and tugged at it upwards. She snorted and coughed as the Soldier hooked her nose up and pounded away at her mouth, the feeling of its cum pouring down her throat quickly following after. Aqua would actually be lying if she said that the Soldier’s cum didn’t taste good. It was reminiscent of blueberries but still had that same somewhat-salty taste that the Shadows had.

Aqua coughed as she couldn’t breathe, either way, snorting for air until she had finally been granted a moment to berth until being nose-hooked once more. Aqua’s breasts had started to leak a tiny bit of milk into the Soldier and Air Soldier’s mouths, giving them a taste of Aqua’s sweet white nectar. Aqua whined and arched her back, causing her expanded stomach to slosh and gurgle. Almost as soon as she had moved, she felt hot semen dripping down her head. The Air Soldier had apparently relieved itself while Aqua wasn't paying attention, coating her hair in a thick and sticky layer of its baby batter.

Aqua’s hands reached out hesitantly before beginning to pump the cocks of the two Heartless messing with her breasts, rubbing them gently as she cupped their balls and pumped the base of the shafts. Not long after their cum sprayed onto her hands and onto the opposite sides of the bed as they continued to bite and suck on her nipples. Aqua wasn’t sure if she was feeling either immense pleasure or just some false euphoria that her body was feeling. She was seeping wet between her legs, that she couldn’t deny. But her ass felt sore and her breasts ached.

That’s when everything stopped. All of the Soldiers and Air Soldiers seized all movement while the Stealth Soldier seemingly vanished. Her ass no longer felt plugged up, and that was obvious from how much of the monster’s seed was starting to seep from her ass. As Aqua tried to sit up the Heartless still in the room unattached from her body and ran out in a hurry for whatever reason. Good riddance.

Aqua felt the need to puke from the scent of the cum. It did taste good, but its smell was sour and somewhat tangy. Aqua grimaced as she stood up off the bedside, resulting in all of the cum in her ass leaving her body like a waterfall, covering the floor in the thick seed. The moment Aqua’s stomach unexpanded she felt weak in the knees, falling back onto the bed as she shook gently. She tried to wipe the cum from her hair to no avail, earning an annoyed sigh as she knew she’d have to wash up later. Once Aqua had regained her strength she sat up and decided it’d be best to leave. But as soon as she tried to reach for her clothes she heard the all too familiar noise of a Heartless appearing. When Aqua whipped around she saw nothing, her heart dropping when she did.

“N-No… go away! I’m done with you! Get any closer and I swear I’ll… I’ll…!”

The Stealth Soldier revealed itself to Aqua and walked up, giving off the calm feeling the Soldier’s initially had given when entering the castle. Was she going to risk letting this thing run around the castle to strike her whenever it could? Aqua hesitantly reached out only for the Stealth Soldier to stand up slightly and nuzzle into her hand. It was docile? Hadn’t this one just raped her? It obviously did, it reeked of sex and sweat. As soon as Aqua opened the door to leave she was suddenly tackled by something from the outside, knocking her onto her back. Judging by the fact that she hadn’t seen what attacked her, she knew another Stealth Soldier was in the room. A loud click was suddenly heard as she saw the door close and lock. Aqua tried to yell and run but she was pinned by the first Stealth Soldier whom she had petted. Its cock was lined with her ass once more. And the moment she tried to yell in protest she felt something enter her mouth.

She was being raped again.

Aqua’s eyes widened as she was suddenly lifted by the Stealth Soldier’s. The second one had shown itself just then, a grin crossing its face underneath the helmet. The two were clearly plotting this ever since she had entered the castle, the looks on their faces told Aqua everything. And just like that they both thrust into her ass and mouth in unison, lifting her up until their cocks were both fucking her and holding her up in the air.

Aqua’s eyes were half shut as she lazily swayed her arms as a poor attempt to get the cock out of her mouth so that she may be able to concentrate and get the other cock out of her ass. Sadly her body was too tired to make any of its own movements, resulting in her arms hanging limply as she was suspended in the air.

Aqua’s body jumped with every pair of joined thrusts from the Stealth Soldiers. With every thrust into her tight wet throat, there was an equally rough and quick thrust into her asshole to accompany the thrusts into her mouth. Aqua’s jaw felt somewhat sore from the rough pounding, and her lower body was finally going numb due to its excessive use. The Stealth Soldier thrusting into her mouth had reached its hands out from the sides of Aqua’s head, deciding that the mounds on her chest were far more interesting to hold. It’s large hands roughly squeezed Aqua’s breasts, tugging and groping them wildly which resulted in Aqua moaning like an animal in heat. If Aqua was stimulated any further, she’d likely be sent over the edge.

Bam!

Aqua felt the large clawed hand of the Heartless spank her suddenly, it’s stinging—yet pleasurable—pain coursing throughout her lower body. And just like that, the violent spanking was enough to force her to cum, spraying her juices all over the Stealth Soldier’s cock and chest. Aqua was slowly but surely being broken in by the Heartless raping her body, and this was evident by how Aqua had started to suck on the length in her mouth lazily. Saliva and cum dripped from the corners of her lips and onto the ground. Soon enough the gentle sucking became loud, wet and vibrant slurping and gagging. Aqua’s face was drenched in spit and drool while her snatch was practically flooding her juices all over her womanhood and ass.

It was clear that newfound energy had coursed through Aqua’s body. Her own lust had finally gotten ahold of her once more almost as if some new magical force had entered her body and forcibly renewed her stamina. Aqua’s pussy ached with desire, the sudden need to have something fill it crossing her mind as she continued to lewdly suck off the cock filling her maw. Aqua giggled eagerly as she felt the cock pulse, followed by a twitch and spur moments before the Stealth Soldier’s seed rocketed into her mouth and straight down her throat, giving her a good helping of the cum she had previously tasted. Sadly the other Heartless hadn’t came inside her, instead, one pulled Aqua away from the other Stealth Soldier. Her mouth freed the cock with a subtle but wet pop, drool and cum dripping down Aqua’s lip. It wasn’t difficult to hold Aqua up, as that was made obvious by how the Stealth Soldier carried Aqua on its cock and laid down on the bed, leaving Aqua to lay on top of his dick. Aqua panted and eyed the other Stealth Soldier, spreading her legs eagerly until she felt them being forcibly held back by the Heartless beneath her.

“Please… Stick it in…!”

Aqua cried out, trying to hide the desperation in her voice. Luckily her wish was granted as the Stealth Soldier jumped on the bed and forced its cock into Aqua with one fell swoop. Aqua’s cunt and ass felt like they were on fire as the two began to ferociously slam their lengths in and out of her, her moans filling the room and echoing down the halls through the closed door, displaying just how much pleasure she was feeling to the dark-denizens populating the castle. Aqua even came from the sheer raw strength of the cock violating her pussy, her cum spraying all over the Stealth Soldier in front of her. 

And immediately after that both the Stealth Soldiers bucked their hips, flooding Aqua’s cunt and causing her to scream from what could only be described as an extreme and utter pleasure. Aqua’s stomach expanded two inches from the seed filling her holes, biting her lip as she felt her body expand to hold the cum. Aqua even started to rock her body against the twos’ thrusting, which was actually starting to sync up and cause her to shudder in pleasure. Aqua’s tongue hanged out of her mouth as she grinned ear to ear, which caused the Heartless fucking her pussy to assume it was an invite to kiss her. The Stealth Soldier leaned down and its helmet opened slightly, a fat black tongue darting into Aqua’s mouth and ravaging her throat as it forced a heavily heated, drool filled kiss as spit and saliva dripped down the Stealth Soldier’s shiny helmet, as well as Aqua’s chin. Aqua wasn’t even fighting back, she instead chose to wrap her arms around the monster’s neck and force the kiss to be deeper, somewhat more passionate in its own animalistic way.

Who knew Heartless tongue-kissing tasted so damn fantastic?

Where did that come from? Aqua knew for a fact that she wasn’t the one who had thought that. But then again, she was too busy being railed to even care!

The Stealth Soldier laying beneath her actually are jealous of its brother’s kissing Aqua, and felt left out. It decided that it could do something else, something solely meant to toy with Aqua’s fragile body. As Aqua continued her heated kiss with the Heartless, she suddenly screamed into the kiss as her eyes rolled back due to a certain feeling along her neck. The jagged teeth of the Steal Soldier below her were now grazing along her collarbone, nibbling and biting gently. Aqua growled into the kiss as she felt the Heartless beneath her begin to suck and bite hard, leaving a dark purple hickey on Aqua’s collar. Aqua shuddered and came once more, which yet again followed with a heavy dose of the Stealth Soldiers’ cum flooding her holes and bloating her stomach out slightly. Aqua felt one more load would be enough for her to take, so she didn’t risk exploding from pressure in her stomach.

Suddenly, the Stealth Soldier under her sat up forcibly, the one fucking Aqua’s cunt doing the same and causing Aqua to be held up and supported by the cocks inside of her. The two continued their assault on Aqua’s mouth and neck, all the while using their joint forces to bounce Aqua on their cocks speedily. Aqua screamed into the kiss with every few thrusts, her lower body going numb from ecstasy as she arched her back, groaning as she came once more.

The two continued to ravage her cunt and asshole, Aqua’s stomach gurgling and bouncing with every joined thrust from the two eager Heartless. Cum seeped from her holes and onto the bedsheets, causing Aqua to shiver slightly from the feeling of the cum dripping down her thighs. Aqua’s eyes widened as she spits up a bit of drool due to the tongue sliding down her throat, coughing softly as she felt the cock’s twitching inside of her. One more orgasm? Yes, please! Aqua smirked and started to thrust her hips against the cocks violating her, moaning and groaning quietly before the same feeling of euphoria—that she was all too familiar with—cause her body to tremble while her holes were filled. The two monsters stopped their assault on Aqua’s neck and mouth, both too Aqua’s relief and disappointment. While she was busy cooing at her inflated stomach, one of the Heartless pulled out of her ass and caused cum to flood onto the bed. The Stealth Soldier that had pulled out fell onto its back while the other started to do the same, resulting in Aqua popping off the cock accidentally and landing on her back as the cum inside of her rushed out of her body and made her stomach take its normal shape.

Aqua wasn’t done like these two, however.

As soon as Aqua could move she jumped onto her knees, giggling as she quietly thanked the two for the good time. The two simply laid still and twitched slightly, only for the sudden feeling of Aqua’s feminine and soft hands gracing their dirty lengths. Aqua stroked them gently, her pace picking up as she pumped the two eagerly.

“We aren’t done yet, boys… I need a good meal before I can call it quits…~”

Aqua smirked darkly as the two crawled closer to Aqua instinctively, earning them the grateful reward of Aqua’s tongue constantly switching back and forth between the lengths to clean up every inch of cum that coated their cocks. Aqua even sucked on the sides of the lengths every so often; the farthest she went was sucking on the tip to clean the cockheads of sweat and jizz. Aqua’s tongue had eventually slathered the lengths in a thick layer of drool, and she was even starting to deepthroat the length of one Heartless in a quick slurp before switching to the other cock quickly and doing the same repeatedly to the two dicks. Once Aqua saw the two clench the bedsheets as well as feel their cocks pulse, she grinned and pumped them roughly, her hands moving as fast as they could while she stuck her tongue out. She awaited her reward for pleasing the two Stealth Soldier’s eagerly, drool dripping from her tongue and onto her cleavage.

“Aaaah~”

Aqua cooed until finally, she felt squirts of string after hot string of the Heartless’ thick, stinky cum spraying into her mouth and all over her face. Her hair was soaked, her mouth was slowly being pumped full as she swallowed load after load that flew past her gullet, and her face was coated in what had to have been a quart of cum. As she licked her hands of excess cum, the two Heartless disappeared with satisfied looks on their faces, leaving Aqua to do what she both loathed and enjoyed.

Aqua closed an eye as she felt cum dripping from her hair and over her eyelid, giggling as she dragged her hand down her face and scooped up some of the cum covering her forehead and eyes, licking and slurping it off of her hand lewdly as she spent what had to have been minutes slurping each finger and ensuring she got every drop. Aqua’s mind hadn’t been broken by these beasts yet, but the side effects of taking in so much darkness (and cum) was showing as Aqua didn’t even get the cum out of her hair, she instead swept her hands through her hair and used the cum as if it were some sort of lotion. Her hair looked messy and sticky, shining from the sweet glaze she had received only minutes ago. She sighed happily, with a slight hint of disappointment in herself, falling back onto the cum covered bed. Aqua’s sex-driven lust had dissipated, resulting in regaining her regular train of thought as she frowned.

She had done it again. She had sex with the Stealth Soldier’s and she knew for a fact that she had ended up doing it willingly when she could have escaped several times after they both started to violate her holes. She had many opportunities to run but didn’t. Aqua wanted to cry, but a part of her tried to cheer her up and say that she had at least enjoyed it. The voice even stated that from what it could tell, the seed of the Heartless couldn’t impregnate Aqua in her current state. The seed wasn’t compatible with her egg, meaning she thankfully had no worries of bearing the theoretical child of some monster.

Aqua looked around, making sure nothing was around before getting up and walking to the door. Aqua’s legs shook and wobbled as she shakily closed the door, locking it once more since the Stealth Soldier that had gotten ahold of her first had unlocked it to fool her into thinking it had run off. Aqua felt she should just sleep here tonight since she couldn’t even walk several feet from the bed to the door without wanting to collapse and never get up. Aqua definitely felt warm due to the cum coating her insides, meaning she didn’t have to dirty the blanket she had folded up to take home. Thankfully, nothing was dirtied from her romp with the Heartless.

As Aqua fell into the reaches of sleep, she cracked an eye open, looking around her for a quick second before slowly extending her hand between her legs and scooping up a large glob of cum, quickly putting her hand to her mouth and drinking the handful. She repeated the process several more times until she was hiccuping, her lips stained a faint white that she didn’t even bother to wipe away.

Unbeknownst to Aqua, her “normal” thoughts, or what she considered her normal thoughts, were slipping away while her mind deteriorated into that of a sex-craving-woman of the darkness. She would still be herself, but with the added trait of darkness in her system. Not that she would know or be able to do anything about it, however.

As Aqua drifted off she had her hands dipped into the pool of cum she was laying in, her cunt and ass dripping wet with different fluids before she had finally retreated to the safe darkness of sleep. And on her face, a smile slowly grew as her tongue licked her lips clean of the glaze that had been left. Aqua had once again fallen asleep comfy and compared to her naps she had no feelings of warmth, so this night of rest was happily welcomed. 

Aqua had once again fallen asleep in the same circumstances that had brought a smile to her face.

Aqua had yet again fell asleep comfortable, with yet another pond of semen to accompany her.


End file.
